<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Okay by marvelousbones</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982193">More Than Okay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones'>marvelousbones</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Oblivious Kara Danvers, Supercorptober 2020, Twitter, drunk tweets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26982193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousbones/pseuds/marvelousbones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It was well known Kara and Lena were in love with each other. Alex knew it, all the Superfriends knew it, the whole world seemed to know it. Everyone except for Kara and Lena themselves. </p><p>That all changed when one night, a slightly tipsy Lena accidentally indirectly Tweeted about her best friend for all the world to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Supercorp-Tober 2020 [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Okay</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>9. Luthor</p><p>Based on the prompt:<br/>Person B and Person A aren't together yet, but they like each other and they are mutuals on twitter/tumblr. Person A accidentally publishes a tweet/post about their crush on Person B on their main account, when they meant to put it on a private side account. Person B is too dense to realize it's obviously about them, but it still worries them enough to ask a rather mortified Person A about it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was well known Kara and Lena were in love with each other. Alex knew it, all the Superfriends knew it, the whole world seemed to know it. Everyone except for Kara and Lena themselves.</p><p>That all changed when one night, a slightly tipsy Lena accidentally indirectly Tweeted about her best friend for all the world to see.<br/>
Lena had a long day at work, and it was a Friday night, so she figured why not pour herself a nice glass of whiskey.</p><p>She may have poured one too many as she found herself on a YouTube deep dive of Supergirl videos. The CEO watched as the muscled heroine saved a woman from a burning building.</p><p>Lena watched as the interviewer placed her hand on Kara’s muscled bicep. The reporter asked Kara what her workout routine was as she squeezed the bulging muscle.</p><p>Supergirl had just laughed, oblivious as ever, and chalked her muscles up as just the result of good genes.<br/>
Lena snorted, knowing that Supergirl, aka her best friend Kara, was the most oblivious person in the whole world and did not pick up on the hint that the reporter was clearly flirting with her.</p><p>Lena took another large sip of her drink and against her better judgment, opened up the Twitter app. She pressed the button to create a tweet and typed out her well-crafted response, making sure it did not have any typos. Even though it was her private account and only Sam, Andrea, Jess, Nia, Alex, and Brainy followed her, she still had to make sure she had proper grammar. She was a Luthor after all.</p><p>After hitting ‘Tweet’ Lena set her phone down and drowned the rest of her drink. She decided she needed more alcohol after watching those videos as she got up on shaky legs to retrieve more.</p><p>As she was heading back, her phone pinged with the notification alert. She frowned as her phone kept blowing up with more notification alerts.</p><p>She opened her phone with wide eyes and saw that all of them were from Twitter except for 2. They were messages, one from Alex and one from Sam. Lena frowned knowing that Alex rarely texted her unless it was an emergency, specifically about Kara. Lena opened hers first and was greeted with a message in all caps.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/9NxGsj6">  </a>
</p><p>Lena frowned as she wondered how Alex had guessed the tweet was about her sister. Also, why did it matter so much if it was on her private account? Lena was about to open Sam’s message when three text alerts came through in quick succession. They were all from Kara so naturally, Lena opened them before Sam’s.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/VgtPQ2C">  </a>
</p><p>Lena’s brown furrowed in confusion as she wondered how Kara even saw that tweet. She knew that she made sure that Kara wasn’t following her private account and made everyone swear that they would never tell the sunny reporter.</p><p>As Lena was deep in thought, she saw that she had literally thousands of new twitter notifications. Lena paled at the implications of the banners that kept appearing on the top of her phone.</p><p>“Oh fuck…” Lena mumbled as she felt her anxiety rising as she clicked on the dumb blue bird app.</p><p>Lena peered at the little bell at the bottom of her screen and her eyes almost popped out of her head when it said 99+ notifications. “Shit, you really fucked up this time Luthor,” Lena mumbled to herself as she clicked on her profile.</p><p>The moment of truth.</p><p>Lena groaned as her fears were confirmed. She had posted that Tweet on her L-Corp account, that had almost a million followers. The tweet itself had almost 8,000 retweets and about forty-five thousand likes.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/25BjGz7">  </a>
</p><p>Lena’s phone pinged with more incoming texts from Kara.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/nmLg0mB">  </a>
</p><p>Lena sighed as she pressed the heel of her hand against her face. She wasn’t drunk enough to deal with this. Slightly mortified, she texted Kara back.</p><p>
  <a href="https://ibb.co/qjfmyZD">  </a>
</p><p>Lena saw the three dots appear meaning that Kara was typing. Suddenly Lena’s phone lit up with a picture of Kara’s beaming face. The photo was from one of their lunch dates and Kara was holding an ice cream cone in one hand, sporting a wide grin large enough that her eyes were scrunched up.</p><p>Lena smiled at the picture before she realized that the photo was there because Kara was calling her. Lena panicked and drowned the rest of the alcohol in her glass before she answered the phone.</p><p>“H-hello?” Lena asked voice pitched a few octaves lower due to the alcohol burning its way down her throat.</p><p>“Are you drunk?” Kara asked right away as Lena could hear the concern in her voice.</p><p>“Maybe a lil,” Lena giggled as she stumbled to her bar to pour herself another drink.</p><p>“Is this because of that girl? Look, Lena, if she doesn’t realize how great you are, then she doesn’t deserve you,” Kara said stubbornly.</p><p>Lena let out a bitter laugh, “oh yeah? How do you know what I deserve? How do I even know that yo-<em>she</em> doesn’t see me as just another Luthor?” Lena internally cursed herself at her almost mistake.</p><p>Kara, sweet oblivious Kara, didn’t seem to catch on as she immediately replied, “I know because I’m your best friend. You are a beautiful, kindhearted soul and if she doesn’t see you as more than your last name, well she’ll have Supergirl to answer to.”</p><p>Lena felt her cheeks tinge red at Kara’s little speech, “you really think that?”</p><p>“Of course!” Kara exclaimed, “if she can’t understand what an amazing woman you are then she must be more oblivious than your tweet says.”</p><p>Lena snorted as her drunk mind realized that Kara was talking about herself since she was the crush that Lena was talking about in the Tweet. This thought sent her cackling as she could practically hear Kara’s signature crinkle through the phone.</p><p>“Are you okay? What’s wrong? Do you need me to come over?” Kara asked, concern in her voice.</p><p>“God, you’re so oblivious sometimes it hurts,” Lena mumbled through the phone as she sat down on the couch with a deep sigh.</p><p>“What?” Kara asked, voice still confused as ever.</p><p>“Dumbass, <strong>you’re</strong> the crush that tweet was about,” Lena finally sighed out, her drunk brain unable to take any more of this.</p><p>“Me?” Kara squeaked out, voice coming out high pitched and loud through the phone’s speaker.</p><p>“Yes, darling, now get that toned ass over here,” Lena didn’t even wait to reply before she pressed the red button to end the call.</p><p>She had just set her phone on the table when she heard a woosh outside. Lena grinned and half walked, half wobbled over to the balcony to unlock it. She opened the door and there Kara was, clad in an old NCU gym shirt that was all too tight, clinging to her muscled figure, paired with short sleep shorts.</p><p>Lena first wondered why Kara wasn’t wearing her suit, but given that it was almost 1:00 am now, and Lena just demanded that Kara get over here, the attire made more sense.</p><p>“Do you really have a crush on me? You’re not saying this just because you’re drunk, right?” Kara asked, voice a mix of anxiety and a dash of hope.</p><p>The sound of Kara’s voice seemed to sober her up a little as she nodded and reached out to grab Kara’s hand, “I’m not saying this just because I’m drunk, though the alcohol is helping me admit it to you.”</p><p>Kara gave Lena a soft smile as her free hand came up to cup Lena’s cheek, “I’d really like to kiss you now if that’s okay.”</p><p>“It’s more than okay,” Lena whispered as they both leaned in and their lips met in the middle, a melding of two souls made to fit with each other.</p><p>And the rest, as folks say, is history.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The ending is really cliche and i'm not sure I really like it. I'm tried and I need to do homework and I'm already behind on these so this is as good as y'all gonna get lmao. Thanks for sticking around, reading, and commenting! You guys are the best.</p><p>Kudos to my pal the <a href="https://prompts.neocities.org/"> Tumblr OTP Prompt generator </a> for helping me out once again.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>